Karakura radio
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Toushirou jadi penyiar, didampingi Kon. Karakura Radio, gimana tuh anak dua siarannya. Yaa gitu deh.


Bleach itu errr propertinya Kubo Tite, yang orang Asia sono

Rate apaan ya T nyerempet M lah semi-semi gitu soalnya mungkin kata-katanya agak gimana gitu

Genre pengennya sih Humor, yah moga aja kena beneran

Kemungkinan besar OOC lah, yah gitu. Yang jadi tonggak cerita si pemain inti Toushirou Hitsugaya yang didampingi KON

Sebuah bangunan, lumayan gede dan lumayan oke. Dengan plang papan nama di depan gedung tertempel "KARAKURA RADIO 6969 FM",sangat berkelas (lumayanlah). Hari telah malam, melewati sorean dikit setelah magriban menjelang isya. Didalam gedung tersebut terdapat bermacam-macam orang diberbagai ruangan, salah satunya diruang siaran, terlihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi agak tampan dengan gigi putih kinclongnya, dengan card name yang menggantung dilehernya bernama KON. "Oy Shirou, bentar lagi lu nih."Kon berkata pada temannya yang sedang nyeruput kopi item pait-pait tapi manis "Wokeh bro, nih kopi gimana rasanya sih."Shirou itu menyahut dan lumayan merutuki rasa kopi yang aneh itu

"Ok Shirou , 1, 2, 3 masuk cek lah."Kon teriak dibalik sebuah kaca didepan Shirou

"Ok, malam Karakura, haha kembali lagi dengan saya Toushirou Hitsugaya, cowok paling kece oke dan teope yang akan menemani kalian para pendenga Karakura Radio di saluran 6969 FM, yah khususnya pendengar ceweknya selama beberapa waktu kedepan sana. Ok malam ini adalah malam minggu, yah biasanya gue kencan sih, itu sebelum gue gawe disini, yah tapi berhubung gue butuh duit ya udah gue gawe deh disini, ok lah malam ini, saya menghibur akan kalian dengan lagu-lagu yang ok deh. Ok lagu pertama gue kasih buat kalian Younha Houki Boshi, moga aja ada beneran nanti malam. Ok selamat denger deh."Toushirou ngakhiri bacotnya dan terdengar lagu Younha

"Psstt Shirou lu salah tadi, yang bener harusnya "saya akan menghibur kalian, bukan saya menghibur akan kalian", gimana sih lu."Kon protes pada Shirou

"Sory dah, biasa gue kan becanda."Shirou merengut dan menyeruput kopinya kepikiran nilai bahasanya yang emang agak dibawah standar

Lagu telah selesai, radio on-air lagi. "Ok dah lagu pertama tadi telah didengar, Younha Houki Boshi. Ok silahkan kirim pesan ke nomer gue di 085-, nanti gue bakalan bacain pesan kalian dan kalian bisa request lagu apa saja, mau lagu romantis, lawakan, seneng, sedih, nyeleneh dan bokep juga ok aja. Oh ok lah, langsung masuk pesannya, baik gue bacain ya."

Dari Rangiku Matsumoto

Buat rubah jantanku yang ganteng dengan senyumannya yang bikin nafsu terbakar, Gin Ichimaru sayang, genjotanmu enak banget, sekali lagi dong.

"Ow, itu pesannya, buat Ichimaru, genjotan apa yang kau berikan pada Matsumoto, apakah genjotan sepeda atau genjotan becak, oh apa genjotan yang selalu ada di taman kanak-kanak "

Dari Momo Hinamori

Buat sensei ku yang ganteng, Aizen Sousuke kapan nih kita garap tugas bareng lagi, aku dah gak kuat kangen dengan barangmu sensei. Minta lagunya Aurora ria ya yang mari bercinta.

"Aawawwa, pesan untuk senseinya tersayang ya, ngomong-ngomong garap tugas apaan nih pake acara kangen dengan barang senseinya segala, lagian lagunya pake mari-marian, bercinta lagi, ah jadi pengen "

Dari Uryu Ishida

Untuk Nemu Kurotshuci, terima kasih ya, cinta satu malam yang kau berikan begitu membekas dihati, membuatku ingin lagi, kapan kita melakukannya lagi Nemu sayang, oh ya minta lagunya Afgan featuring Younha yang Cinta satu malam-malam, salam kissu dariku mmmmmuuuuaaaacchhhh.

"Brrr gue baca nya merinding banget, pas bagian akhirnya loh, yah one night stand tuh emang mantep, enak bener, tapi gue baru tau tuh Afgan ada featuringan ma Younha, ntar deh gue "

Dari Ikkaku Madarame

Buat siapa aja deh yang ngerasa satpam University Karakura jurusan Olahraga, jadi satpam aja gak usah tengil deh, kalo tadi gak ada dosen udah gue babat lu, eh sebelumnya gue rape lu tau rasa, gue bejek-bejek jadi perkedel dan gue kasihin ma temen gue yang seorang kanibal. Gue request lagunya SISTAR SO COOL

"Waw sadis juga, pake jadi babat segala, jadi soto atau apa ya, enak kayaknya waha, ok ntar deh gue puterin lagunya, kebetulan gue juga suka tuh lagu, Toket Like This "

Dari Yumichika Ayasegawa

Buat para pelanggan salon ekye yang makin banyak aja, makasih ya semuanya, ekye pasti bakal muasin kalian semua apalagi buat yang cowoknya ekye kasih bonus deh, yaitu kissu dari ekye.

"Awawawa, salon Ayasegawa didepan perempatan sana ya. Bagus tuh, tapi kalo gue kesana gak usah dikasih bonus deh, jijik "

Dari Karin Kurosaki

Buat Toushirou Hitsugaya(nama gue toh) jadilah pacar gue, gue pasti bahagiain lu luar dalem, mau diluar dan didalam kamar, beralas kasur maupun beralas rumput, mulai dari gaya jongkok ampe lompat-lompat. Oh ya buat teteh Rukia Kuchiki, lebih baik teteh nyerah aja ya, kasihin lah Shirounya buat gue, tuh Ichi-nii mendamba dirimu.

"Owowoww, Karin ya, wah apa benar kau bisa memuaskan diriku ah pasti gak kita dengerin beberapa lagu dulu deh, requestan dari yang tadi, ada Aurora ria Mari bercinta requestan nya Hinamori-san dan So Coolnya Sistar requetsan dari Madarame-san, berhubung Afgan featuring Younha yang Cinta satu malam gak ada, gue gak puterin gantinya gue kasih deh nih lagu Back-On Sands of Time, ok Play mister."

"Rou, yang pesan-pesannya saraf semua kali ya, kok nyerempet-nyerempet kena sex ya, gue gak ngerti pikiran anak jaman sekarang."Kon interupsiin Shirou yang minum kopi

"Mana gue tau, coba aja tanya mereka dan lu tuh anak jaman kapan, perasaan lu sama kayak gue deh anak jaman sekarang juga."Toushirou balik ketempat dan siap cuap-cuap lagi

"Oke dah ini pesan berikutnya setelah kita dengerin lagu-lagu yang telah lewat tadi."

Dari Ichigo Kurosaki

Buat Imoutou gue si Karin, gue gak nyangka lu ternyata gitu, gue laporin Oya-jii tau rasa lu, dan oh ya gue gak ngebet tuh ma si midget Rukia. Mana mau gue ma cewek kerdil gitu.

"Oh diluar dugaan ternyata Kurosaki orange jus ini pengadu juga ya, gak gue sangka. Ah masa gak mau, gue pernah mergokin lu ngeliatin Rukia yang lagi jalan ma "

Dari Rukia Kuchiki

Buat Karin Kurosaki, gue gak akan ngelepasin Toushirou, dan mana sudi gue mau ma si jeruk stroberi jadi-jadian itu. Enyah kau jangan deket-deket Toushirou.

"Oh Rukia, ternyata gue diperebutin ya, "

Dari Gin Ichimaru

Buat kekasih hatiku Rangiku -sama sayang, ah setiap centi tubuhmu merupakan kenikmatan bagiku, apalagi dua bukit mu yang besar itu, membuat ku selalu ingin meremasnya dan mengemutnya juga gundukan mu, yang selalu ingin kubuat lubang dengan alat bor ku. Oh dek Toushirou, gue request lagunya saykonak ya, yang ada ulen-ulennya.

"Owo, balesan dari Ichimaru buat Matsumoto ya, apa kalian berencana naik gunung ya, dan kenapa Ichimaru mau bawa-bawa bor segala, oh jangan mentang-mentang lu senior gue manggil gue dek, gue gataklu ntar, ok ntar gue puterin deh, kalo ntar ditegor pemerintah gue salahin lu lah"

Dari Nemu Kurotsuchi

Buat aa Uryu, malam ini gimana aa. Babeh lagi gak ada nih, aku siapin segalanya deh, dari mulai kondom yang bisa bergetar, sampai baju gantinya. Yah,yah aa.

"Owo ajakan kencan kah, ngapain bawa-bawa kondom segala. Yah moga aja si Uryu nya "

Dari Uryu Ishida

Buat Nemu, ia aa kesitu malam ini, tunggu aa di depan pintumu ya, aa nyari jamu dulu. Rou gue request lagu romantis biar gue ma Nemu ngerasa feelnya malam ini.

"Wewe, cepetnya si Uryu balesnya, jamu apaaan tuh, buyung upik ya, gue waktu kecil suka minum tuh jamu. Ok dah gue cariin deh ntar "

Dari Ichigo Kurosaki

Buat Rukia Midget, apa lu bilang gue jeruk stroberi, pendek diem deh lu, dasar dada rata, padahal udah anak kuliahan dan masuk semester 3, tapi tetep rata. Kasian banget ya cowok lu kalo pengen nyusu gak dapet, wakakakak.

"Waw, Ichigo kau jangan muna gitu dong, kan lu sendiri yang bilang ma renji waktu itu bahwa lu nafsu liat Rukia yang waktu pake bikini itu, ituloh yang waktu liburan musim panas di libanon sana, eh salah waktu di gurun sahara "

Dari Aizen Sousuke

Buat muridku tersayang, Hinamori-chan, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menggarap tugas, kebetulan sensei beli barang baru yang mampu membawa mu terbang tinggi menuju puncak kenikmatan. Nak Shirou, sensei minta lagunya Anggun yang melambung jauh terbang tinggi menuju puncak orgasme mu.

"Oh balasan untuk Hinamori, dari sensei nya, wah ngajakin garap tugas ya, malam ini. Alat apa tuh sensei, oh pesawat ya dengan nomer penerbangan berapa tuh, gue baru tau ada tujuan puncak kenikmatan. Ok deh lagunya nanti tak cariin kalo ada ya, soalnya lagi-lagi judul lagunya gue baru denger, sumpe "

Dari Renji Abarai

Rou, kok gue dibawa-bawa sih. Tapi emang bener sih, si Ichigo emang muna. Waktu itu dia bilang persis yang lu sebut tadi Rou, oh buat Rukia, kakak lu nih kalo maen nyiksa banget, nusuk nya gak kira-kira. Pantat gue sakit nih, dasar si Byakun sialan. Rou gue minta lagunya yang eighty eighty eight.

"Owo, lu maen apaan ma si Byakkun, ampe nusuk-nusuk segala, pantat lagi. Jangan bilang kalo lu homoan ma tuh dosen geblek, ntar gue puterin "

Dari Rukia Kuchiki

Heh dasar jeruk busuk, ternyata lu ngintip gue ya. Gue gak bakal ngasih ampun, gue samperin lu sekarang ke rumah lu. Renji, kakak gue ngapain lu, ntar gue biar omelin, gue gak mau temen gue yang suka mijitin gue dan ngasih gue buah mangga kenapa-napa, lu dibor dari belakang ya.

"Ow Rukia ngamuk ya, hati-hati dijalan ya, licin soalnya, oh ya gue baru inget kalo Abarai tuh kan tukang mijitin "

Dari Karin Kurosaki

Teteh Rukia jangan gitu dong, aku cinta mati nih dengan Toushirou, nanti gue kasih deh kiat-kiat sukses mencapai orgasme memuaskan. Dan Toushirou, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat melihatmu mandi di sungai waktu itu.

"Ama, kiat apaan tuh mencapai sukses gituan, sukses tuh ya dapetin duit banyak. Whatss, lu ternyata ngintipin gue Karin, tidakkkkk adek kecil gue diliat oleh yang bukan muhrimnya lah"

Dari Ichigo Ichi berry

Hoi Renji, ngapain lu ikut nimbrung dasar maho. Gak usah ngomong gitu dong, Rukia kan jadi tau,tuh dia didepan rumah gue bawa-bawa golok segala lagi, damn gue ngurus dia dulu. Oh ya Ji, punya lu dibor dari belakang gak sakit tuh, rasanya pasti asam manis ya.

"Kasian deh lu Ichi, malam minggu kok disamperin cewek yang bawa golok, lu pegimana sih Ichi berry, emang udang asam manis, yang ada rasanya pait-pait ampas "

Dari Hinamori

Ia sensei, datang aja kekostku, aku siapin deh tempat yang enak, dan aku bersiap dengan bikini baru ini. Shirou-chan teman gue yang suka ngasih contekan ke gue, puterin lagu nya Rie Fuuad ya yang judulnya bersama sensei.

"Ok tuh sensei, Hinamori udah siap-siap, dan lagunya ntar gue puterin kalo ada, oh ya ntar gue pasang tariff buat lu lu pada yang hobi nyontek gue, satu soal 1000 yen , eh ternyata kita dengerin aja dulu deh lagu yang mau lewat ini, Saykonak lagunya ulen-ulen, lalu Lim Mo Chong apaan ya gue lupa pokonya LM.C lah, judulnya 88, lagu roman buat si Uryu, apaan ya ah ok berkat saran temen gue lagu romantis mu Viva La Vida dari Coldplay, selamat mendengarkan."

"Gue kok rasanya enggak banget ya. Kok pesan-pesan mereka nyerempet beneran, cekk ampe ada dosen segala yang garap mahasiswinya, bahkan ada maho segala lagi, gak gue sangka."Kon geleng-geleng disebelah Toushirou

"Entahlah, gue malah mikir pemerintah negor gak nih kita nyetel lagu saykonak."Toushirou nyeruput kopinya

"Boro-boro protes lagu, mereka juga pasti protes lu yang bacain tuh pesan-pesan aneh."Kon ngasih kacang pada Toushirou dan Toushirou mengambilnya

"Wokeh balik lagi dengan gue, setelah mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang lewat tadi, untuk Uryu semoga feelnya kena dengan Nemu setelah mendengar lagu romantis pilihan gue. Lagunya saykonak pesenan nya si rubah bikin gue jadi pengen makan ulen deh, cuman belum lebaran sih. Oke nih pesan selanjutnya."

Dari Byakuya Kuchiki

Buat adikku tersayang Rukia, abang gak apa-apain Renji kok, cuman pas maen billiard abang gak sengaja nusuk pantatnya dengan stik yang panjang dan baru diasah, jadi deh dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Awa, ternyata maen billiard, apa ini bentuk alasan kabur dari pernyataan, entahlah gue juga ngomong "

Dari Karin Kurosaki

Teteh Rukia jangan gitu dong, harusnya ngalah demi juniornya, dasar dada rata.

"Aw, mengatai senior ya, "

Dari Rukia

Apa lu kate, dasar cewek jadi-jadian.

"Waw, ini lagi Rukia, mengatai Karin "

Dari Karin

Dasar Rukia pendek

"Ama, ngatain "

Dari Rukia

Lu juga sama aja pendek, sombong lu baru tinggi beberapa centi dari gue aja.

"Hum,hum bener itu, jangan "

Dari Karin

Gue gak sombong teteh Rukia yang pendek tapi ngerasa tinggi, dasar ngarep amat dapetin Toushirou yang jelas-jelas milih gue. Bweee sana ma jeruk ichi-nii aja

"Beh Karin dikau pede banget, gue belum tentu milih lu "

Dari Rukia

Apa lu, berani sini lu gue tampar *PLAAAAKKK*

"Buah, Ruki, jangan maen tangan "

Dari Karin

Teteh jahat juga, maen tampar-tampar, gue tendang nih, CIAAAAT .

"Ow Ruki ditendang, oh ia si Karin kan mantan striker di "

Dari Rukia

Gue tangkis lagi, bweee (ambil bat baseball dipojokan), HAAAAHHTTT.

"Buset gila nih Ruki, mulai pake bat segala, awas anak orang "

Dari Karin

Huuu, gue tahan TENDANGAN MAUUUTTT, HAAAAATTT

"Aje gile ditahan beneran pake kaki "

Dari Ichigo

Stop-stop-stop, ini apa-apaan berantem didepan gue(dirumah gue loh), tapi ngapain sambil kirim-kirim pesan ke si Toushirou, dan lagian tuh si Toushirou ngebacain bego, lu berantem apa ngapain sih, konyol

"Aha, jadi berantem beneran toh, gue kira boongan, ia ya ngapain gue bacain pesan orang lah"

Dari Neliel Tu Oderschawnk

Buat Grimjow si Pantera Parasit, dasar kau parasit minta dikelonin, minta dioralin, minta di blow job-in, minta dikangkangin, pengen gratis semua, lu kira gue cewek apapun. Shirou gue request lagu yang judulnya Parasit, awas kalo gak diputer, dikampus gak gue ajak ke wc lagi.

"Wah si Grimjow emang kebangetan, ok deh tar gue puterin, jangan kasih anceman gitu dong. Gue kan juga pengen ke wc bareng lu "

Dari Orihime Inoue

Buat Ulquiora Schiefer-san yang tiap malam kelayaban, tapi kalo siang molor dikampus dan kena langganan lemparan laptopnya dosen, tapi aku tetap sayang. Makasih ya semalam udah nemenin aku dikebun belakang rumah pak Kurosaki, bokapnya Kurosaki-kun, tapi gara-gara kamu ngasih tanda cap merah di sekitar leher sampe dada ku, Tatsuki-chan marah-marah tuh. Toushirou-kun minta lagunya dong Jason Mraz, yang I'm Yours.

"Oho, Orihime-chan, cinta pertama gue, sukses ya ama si kelelawar jadi-jadian itu, wakaakakak, tanda apaan tuh, ok dah ntar gue puterin lagunya Jason yang suka minum "

Dari Tatsuki Arisawa

Buat Ulquiora Schiefer, woy sini lu. Gue banting lu lama-lama, gue udah muak dengan lu, ngapain lu nyuri start, Orihime itu hanya milikku, dan kegadisannya hanya boleh dinikmati oleh diriku saja.

"Pernyataan perang ya dari Tatsuki Arisawa, si tomboy yang memang anak belok, bukannya pasangan belok lu tuh si Chizuru "

Dari Grimjow Jagerjaquez

Maafin abang Grimjow ya neng Neliel, abang gak maksud gitu, abang janji nanti setelah abang mendapatkan gelar abang S1 Sarjana Penjinak Bangsa Kucing Besar, abang bakalan melamar dirimu. Oi penyiar pendek puterin lagunya tangga Be my Wife, gak diputer gue kirim pantera gue kesitu lu. Awas.

"Jangan mau Nel, si Grimjow kan playboy cap kucing garong, hiii serem dah ok gue puter "

Dari Ulquiora Schiefer

Sama-sama Orihime sayang. Buat Tatsuki, boleh lusa kita berantem deh di kamar mandi kampus lantai 3 bagian belakang, disana kan sepi. Silahkan unjukkan kebolehanmu.

"Mau duel toh. Lu mau duel apaan tuh pake di wc belakang lantai tiga lagi. Mencurigakan entar gue intipan ah"

"Ow ternyata sahabat saya sekaligus rekan dan teman saya, juga partner saya dan yang nemenin saya sebagai friend dan tomodachi saya KON, telah memberitahukan bahwa perjumpaan kita malam ini telah berakhir, baiklah karena ada beberapa lagu yang akan diputar kan, saya pamit mohon diri sekarang, saya yang bertugas Toushirou Hitsugaya mewakili seluruh staf Karakura Radio, mohon diri, apabila ada kesalahan maka tolong dimaafkan, karena sesungguhnya orang pemaaf itu disayang tuhan saudara-saudara. Ah ya satu lagu saya khususkan untuk Rukia Kuchiki yayang ku, maaf ya Karin tapi gue lebih mau ma Rukia, soalnya dia matanya indah bagaikan apalah gitu, juga bibir lembutnya yang membuatku ketagihan, oh dan kau gak tau aja Ichigo, dada Rukia telah mengalami peningkatan, menurut ukuran ku sih cukup untuk menyusui anak gue kelak, ok satu lagu buat lu Rukia Sayang Sin With Sebastian Shut Up and Sleep With Me, kupersembahkan untukmu. Saya pamit bye bye kiss-kiss-kisss."Toushirou mengakhiri siaran cuap-cuapnya

"Gila-gilaan, siaran malam ini bener-bener nyeleneh, gue merasa prihatin dengan anak muda jaman sekarang kita ini. Cabut yuk, giliran nya miss kunti dan mas pocong yang siaran, kita balik karang."Kon keluar ruang siaran diikuti Toushirou dan berpapasan dengan kuntilanak beserta pocong dan mereka berhigh five

"Sukses Bro."Toushirou nyengir dan mengacungkan jempol

"Ok, siaran lu nyeleneh bener. Ati-ati dibawah tuh lantai belum kering."si pocong ngasih pepatah pada Toushirou

end/tbc

Waduh fic lagi deh, ribet mikirin undang - undang meningan ngetik fic, iseng-iseng dapat hadiah. Err mohon reviewnya ya buat yang baca. Ja


End file.
